mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Forever Issue 29
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #29 is the twenty-ninth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Rarity assists Maud Pie in her rock science interests and helps her discover her inner enthusiasm. Summary The story, framed in Rarity's diary entries, begins at the annual Equestrian Geological and Gemological Society convention. As Rarity browses the newly discovered gemstones for inspiration to use in her designs, she unexpectedly runs into Maud Pie. The two listen in on a lecture given by Professor Deep Strata, who reveals that a large cave system has recently been uncovered beneath the Crystal Mountain Range and that the first pony to explore the caves will receive full credit for the discovery. Considering Maud's pursuits in rock science, Rarity believes such a discovery would be a big boost for her academic career—with which Maud flatly agrees. Rarity eagerly approaches Professor Strata and volunteers Maud to go spelunking into the caves. However, another rock science student—egotistical archaeologist and Maud's "eternal nemesis" Buried Treasure—seeks to explore the caves first. Buried Treasure arrogantly claims to have more passion than Maud and takes her leave. Rarity, unwilling to be shown up by such a pompous pony, proposes that she and Maud reach the caves first so Maud can defeat her rival. Again, Maud agrees with a deadpan expression. Rarity and Maud head to the airship ticket station to book passage to the Crystal Mountains on the Resplendent Duchess Airship. Unfortunately, by the time they arrive, the Resplendent Duchess has already departed; Buried Treasure had purchased all the available tickets for an "archaeological emergency". Maud tries asking a nearby pilot to take them to the Crystal Mountains in her hot air balloon, but her deadpan tone of voice yields little success. Rarity appeals to the pilot, and she agrees to take the two as far as Cantertine. While riding in the hot air balloon, Rarity tells Maud that she should try to express herself more. Maud states she always says what she's thinking or feeling, but Rarity argues that, because of the way Maud speaks, it sometimes seems like doesn't have any emotions. Upon arriving in Cantertine, Rarity notices storm clouds over the Crystal Mountains, which are certain to be a setback for Buried Treasure. Rarity and Maud gain travel toward the mountains on the back of a hay cart, and they brave snowstorms, ferocious creatures, and other obstacles to reach the mine where the caves were discovered. An ill-tempered miner appears to inform the two that Buried Treasure and her team entered the mine just a few minutes ahead of them. Rarity and Maud race to catch up with Buried Treasure and encounter her at a rope bridge that leads further into the mine. Before Rarity and Maud can progress, Buried Treasure uses her torch to burn the bridge down, virtually securing her victory. As Rarity despairs over her and Maud's situation, Maud inspects a nearby mine wall. When Rarity opens up her diary to write down her thoughts, she finds an unfamiliar entry and realizes she took out Maud's diary by mistake. Before Rarity can apologize for the error, Maud allows her to keep reading, hoping that it'll help her "understand". As Rarity continues reading Maud's diary, it reveals Maud's true thoughts and feelings over the course of their adventure: nervousness from meeting Professor Deep Strata, anger from Buried Treasure's antagonism, surprise when Rarity spoke with the hot air balloon pilot, fear from running into ferocious creatures, and hopelessness when Buried Treasure burned the bridge. Contrary to Rarity's earlier implication, Maud does have emotions—she may not show them outwardly, but they come through in the pages of her diary. Before Rarity can despair over their situation further, Maud discovers an ancient lava tunnel in the mine wall, which she and Rarity use to reach the caves before Buried Treasure and her team. As Buried Treasure bemoans her defeat, Rarity thanks Maud for helping her realize everything—and everyone—has beauty buried within. After Rarity bids Maud a warm farewell, Maud stays behind in the caves to "talk" with the crystal rocks. Quotes :Rarity: Maud Pie! :Maud Pie: deadpan Hello. :Rarity: Who's that? :Maud Pie: Buried Treasure. She's another rock science student. She's tried to take credit for every single one of my discoveries. And I think her pet rock is bigger. She's basically my eternal nemesis. :Rarity: That fiend! :Buried Treasure: Of course I'll be the first pony to explore the caves! It's not as though "Mud" Pie will be any real competition. :Rarity: We are going to explore those caves first! You are going to write an amazing paper on them! And you are going to crush your rival beneath your elegant hoof! Are you with me?! :Maud Pie: deadpan 'Kay. :Maud Pie: Are you a pilot? :Pilot: Ayup. :Maud Pie: Can you fly to the Crystal Mountains? :Pilot: Ayup. :Maud Pie: Can we come along? :Pilot: Nope. :Maud Pie: Well, I did my best. :Buried Treasure: Ah, Maud... Again we see there is nothing you possess which I cannot take away. :Maud Pie: Well, it's like you said. I don't express myself very well. I do have feelings. I just don't show them much. Except in here. :Buried Treasure: How did you get here before us? :Rarity: Well, Ms. Treasure—I suppose we simply have something you don't! :Maud Pie: Passion. :Maud Pie: Okay, rocks... Who wants to talk first?